1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of capturing an image including information on different focal distances.
2. Background of the Invention
A terminal is broadly categorized as a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized as a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
Owing to such improvements, the mobile terminal may be provided with a camera including a plurality of lenses. Further, it is possible to capture a subject at a plurality of focal depths, through the camera.